Teammates Mommy
by HarperC23
Summary: Derek Hale's stepmother Kate was the desire of all the boys in school even Derek himself. He never thought anything would come from it, boy was he proven wrong when he gets him and finds Kate with his teammate Theo.


**AN: Welcome to my first ever Theo/Kate smut fic! I actually plan to write many NC-17 fics with many pairings so please remember to look out for them.**

**TEAMMATES MOMMY **

It was a Friday afternoon and Derek Hale had just gotten home from school where he had just finished being thoroughly fucked by the school's principal Gerard Argent only to find himself still incredibly horny and the sight that greeted him once inside did nothing to calm him down.

No the sight of his sexy as fuck stepmother Kate, completely naked on the living room couch with her legs spread wide as she screamed in pleasure only made him hard all over again. It was then the took a closer look between the woman's legs only to find the back of a head Derek recognized instantly as his lacrosse team mate Theo Raeken, made the boy both insanely turned on and jealous.

Ever since the day his father introduced him and his brother to his new wife Derek had only imagined one thing, fucking the shit out of her. Yet he never acted on it due to loyalty to his father, yet seeing the bitch on full display and clearly loving what Theo was giving her made him throw any loyalty he had to his father out the window. He knew for a fact his father didn't have a problem fucking people behind Kate's back, fuck he even fucked his own children so why can't Derek have this? It was then that it was decided. He would fuck Kate, and he would do it tonight but before then Derek saw no harm in enjoying the show.

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking good with your tongue!" Kate moaned as she began riding Theo's tongue the boy below moaning in pleasure as his tongue dove in further while making sure to lap at the woman's clit at a vigorous pace before pulling back and smirking up at Kate

"You like that slut? Fuck look at me slut, you like what you see?" Theo demanded as he forced Kate to look down at his naked body, which showcased an impressive set of muscular pecs. A tight six-pack which lead down to a very impressive and thick eight-inch cock that stood hard between the teenagers legs.

"Fuck baby, your body is amazing. Just as amazing as Liam promised me when I rode his cock all last night!" Kate moaned making Derek stare in shock at the knowledge that his stepmother had also fucked Liam Dunbar last night, and it was then that he wondered how many of his and Kurt's friends that the slut had fucked.

"Fuck yeah it is, you're going to choke on my cock when I am done eating this amazing pussy" Theo growled out before going back to eating Kate out faster than before making more moans and screams leave the woman's lips

"Oh fuck baby, I'm going to cum fucking drink me Theo!" Kate screamed as her thighs tightened around Theo's head before her pussy gushed out the tastiest looking juices, all of which Theo swallowed down, as Derek began undressing in the corner he was hiding in.

He watched as the boy let the woman recover only for a second before he was pushing her off him so he could stand as he brought her to her knees in front of his leaking cock. Kate had slowly licked up and down the shaft as Derek finally pulled his monster, eleven inch cock out and began masturbating before Theo grabbed the woman's head and forced her mouth open before plunging his cock fully inside the warm mouth below. The only sounds following were those of moaning and gagging as Theo held Kate's head against his shaven pubes before making her look up at him.

"Fucking slut, what did I say earlier? Fucking suck my cock!" Theo growled loudly before face fucking Kate at a break neck speed, the both of them moaning loudly though Kate's moans were slightly muffled by Theo's cock.

"Fucking slut that's right fucking suck my cock! I've wanted this for so long bitch, now I'm getting what I want!" Theo moaned as Kate continued to gag on Theo's cock, before finally the boy's screams grew louder until finally Theo came without warning in Kate's mouth with load after load of thick cum shooting down and filling his stepmother's mouth and throat.

"Fuck slut, that's it fucking swallow every last drop!" Theo demanded as he continued to face fuck the woman below him until he had nothing left to give before finally pulling out of Kate's mouth before forcing the woman to her feet, bending her over and without warning shoving every inch of his monster cock inside Kate's wet pussy, making the woman scream in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck slut, you're so wet!" Theo moaned as he held Kate still as he leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Tell me slut, what do you want? Tell me what you want me to do with my massive cock!" Theo growled only to have the woman catch the boy by surprise as she flipped the boy over her shoulder onto his back and before giving him time to respond straddled and sunk down on his cock making both parties moan in pleasure

"It's simple Theo, I want you to fuck me hard and fast, don't hold back stud just pound the fuck out of me!" Kate said making Theo smirk before doing just as the woman asked and roughly fucking her faster than Derek had ever seen leaving sounds of skin slapping together, and screams filling the living room by both parties as they switched positions leaving the screams to grow louder as Theo's cock continued to penetrate the wet pussy belonging to Derek's stepmother.

They continued on for several minutes, positions changing every time the other got tired of one. The speed and pace never changing, nor did the screams of pleasure. It was during this that Derek stroked himself to completion cumming just seconds before Kate did, as she squirted all while Theo continued to fuck her.

"Fuck yeah slut, fucking squirt all over me! Fucking slut want me to cum?" Theo asked to which Kate could only nod her head before the boy above her shot his head back howling with glowing eyes as he came, filling the woman below him with warm cum several times before the boy crashed on top of Kate, and lay there in bliss for several minutes.

"Fuck so much better than I imagined" Theo said with a smirk before he and Kate began getting dressed and kissing softly before she leaned over and whispered into Theo's ear with a smirk.

"You got what you wanted, now you're going to give me what I want which is this cock anytime I want it, got it stud?" Kate asked before shrieking as Theo lifted her into his arms and began walking upstairs and towards Kate and his father's bedroom.

"Oh I got it baby, and you're going to get it again, right fucking now." Theo growled before slamming Kate's pussy down onto his cock again before fucking her roughly against the bedroom door, Kate's screams turning Derek on and confirming that he would have her screaming later that night only when she did it would be for his cock.

**AN: So there you go! What did you think? Below is a list of six upcoming smut fics and their pairings please look out for them.**

**HUNTERS DELIGHT (Gerard/All Male Wolves) **

**WHAT MOMMY DOESN'T KNOW (Liam/Liam's Stepdaddy)**

**SCOTT'S DADDY (Rafael/Kira)**

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS (Isaac/Mr Lahey, Isaac/Rafael, Isaac/Adrian Harris, Isaac/Mr Whittemore, Isaac/Mrs. Martin, Isaac/Melissa )**


End file.
